Resident Evil: At the altar
by Ironhide
Summary: This short fiction takes place at the Altar scenes in which we see Lisa Trevor in the Resident Evil Remake make her final appearance. Contains Mild Spoilers and is seen all from Barrys point of view.


I had came across the most fucked up part of this entire mansion and it wasn't its 'residents' it was this Altar that was below the main stairway that messed up mansion, when I came across it. It had a lengthy, grimy set of stairs caked in filth which led to this horror. A tomb. Inscribed upon it was 'Jessica Trevor, 1930-1967'. The tomb is so godamn weird, like some crazy maniac had designed it is if to confuse the living. It was set up in a U shaped manner with a ladder at one end and a doorway with an iron gate, which was currently raised up. There were two intricately designed statues, which both held glowing orbs of light, but upon a closer examination were nothing more than your ordinary light bulb, albeit a tad on the large side. In the middle lay a sarcophagus, the main feature or attraction of the room, the tomb itself. 'Why the hell did it lie out in the open like that?' I thought. 'Obviously it had something to do with whatever lay ahead. Also inscribed on it was yet another stupid bloody riddle, this time about breaking the chains of enslavement and opening the path to truth. What about Jill? I left her left her alone to face that bulletproof thing in the catacombs; I feel so godamn guilty, and finding Enrico dead like that, expertly murdered. Not like I'm going to have to worry about that. All I've got to do stand idle and wait for Wesker to 'complete' his business here" I muttered "Gee what fun, why did this have to happen? Why did it have to be my family and me? Godamn you Wesker. I'll put a bullet in your brain if my family's dead because of this." It was then I heard that sound which was soon to become one of the tensest moments of my life.  
  
'Click'  
  
My first thought then was 'could that be the cast Iron door that lead to this screwed up art project that I just head clicking? I hope not. What could it be? Think Barry think it can't be those one trick pony zombies; they're not smart enough to wander down here... Could it be Jill? Nah not likely I left her pretty much finished back in those catacombs' I shuddered as I repressed those unpleasant memories. 'I don't need this, its nothing Barry just try and figure out the really irritating and stupid sarcophagus riddle.' It was then that I noticed there was a sheer drop at the edges of the u- shape. I started to hear the unmistakeable sounds of someone climbing down a ladder with great caution. 'Oh fuck! Someone is coming down that ladder. It could only be Jill, Wesker told me Chris is dead. I'd better try and play the innocent man.' I turned round and pretended to be absorbed in what I was doing. Those steps on that ladder had stopped. There was the brisk crunch of footsteps on the cave floor. I turned round to see Jill as expected I can remember thinking 'Damn! How'd you get out of there?!' I started to speak in what was meant to be a slow reassuring voice, it came like the sound of a man on the edge and suffering from disappointment, as if something I treasured had been taken from me. "Jill! You're alive! I was worried, cause I thought... you were..." I faltered. The whole time that it took to say this had allowed Jill to walk right up to me, and I could see she wasn't swallowing a word of it, I'd planned my next action before she drew up right in front of me, the whole time she'd been walking up to me I'd hidden my one weapon, my .44 Colt, it would save my family from Wesker's Umbrella cronies. I decided to act then and fire to forget I whipped the .44 colt python and tried to aim it at her face, but Jill was too fast for me as if she had been expecting me to pull a stunt like this, and with a quick simple and nimble movement she had wrenched it from his grasp and had turned it on him releasing the safety at the same time, all under a second. Jill started to speak and with myself on the receiving end of my .44 colt python, things weren't weighing up good, chances were his family would be killed for this failure to comply. "Start talking!" Jill roared at me, with the flames of anger burning in her eyes. "Calm down, I didn't want to do it, believe me, I can explain!" I pleaded, Jill simply spat back to me "Don't lie to me!" The anger coursing through her voice. I remember thinking 'She's going to pull the trigger and kill me, then that son of a bitch Wesker is going to kill my wife and kids.' Jill and I had our little heart to heart cut short by the arrival of a third character to the scene. We both heard the wail. A high-pitched wail that meant only one thing. That bulletproof demon was hot on our heels and was approaching us from the other side of this altar, its chains rattling and echoing in the burial chamber. It moaned, and then proceeded in demolishing one of those statues and destroying half of the other one. Again it wailed, to the tune of something inhuman and otherworldly. It then sprouted five faded lavender tentacles. The iron gate had decided to slam down, blocking our route of escape from this hell hole mansion "No time to talk... Jill, hand me my gun!" I begged. Jill considered our plight for a few moments and realising we had to work together for the moment; she offered the grip of my colt to me. "Thanks Jill" I called, and I meant it. Our chat would have to take place after that thing was dead, and for good. I could see its many decaying faces sizing up its biggest protagonists. Then wailing its desperate cry like a requiem for fiends. It was time to put an end to this bulletproof demon once and for all. 


End file.
